Code Geass: Lost Angels
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Alternate Sequel to GS:SAR. What matter of fate has befallen us? Why were we dragged from one battle to the next? And why are we on opposite sides? What is the purpose of fighting if only to survive? (Rated M for... practically everything related to it. It's fucking Code Geass for God's sake!)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a semi-alternate crossover of Stardust Angels Reborn but with Code Geass instead of Gundam SEED.**

 **Alternatively, this takes place after the main story but the three protagonists have lost their memories after an unfortunate Plavsky Particle transportation sends them separately to the Code Geass universe without their Gundams either. To summarize, the three of them will be following separate paths. Kyo will inadvertently serve the Britannian Empire, Haruto will be a regular student in Ashford Academy (or possibly be a member of W-0), and Tsubasa will be a part of the Black Knights. It will kinda be like Lost Colors mixed with the original anime/manga series.**

 **The progress of this story will be up to you, the viewers and readers.**

 **Please note, at some cases, there will be spoilers on what will happen in future chapters of my other story. That will only happen during certain memory flashes.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Code Geass and the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Lost Angels**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Three Individuals, Three Destinies

* * *

 **Holy Britannian Empire - Pendragon**

* * *

To quote someone, _"At a time of darkness, there must always be light,"_

However, darkness seemed to be the only thing reigning upon this desolate world known as Earth. Everywhere from the Britannian Empire, the E.U., the Chinese Federation, and various other countries throughout the planet.

Human beings always waged war over petty things such as honor, justice, and power. In the end, all that war ever evoked was pain and death that ravaged the lands with battle scars. Oceans ran red with the blood of innocents and the skies darkened from the smoke of the hellish infernos set upon by opposing armies.

As such, in the eyes of the winners, the strong devour the weak, such is the way of Social Darwinism in the Holy Britannian Empire.

In the Imperial Villa at Aries, home to Marianne vi Britannia and her two young children, 2nd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Cornelia li Britannia was making her morning patrols to keep unnecessary people from interrupting in her idol's day-to-day activities. Her younger sister, Euphemia was out in the gardens playing with Lelouch and Nunnally. She always found it cute to see when her younger half-brother would get so flustered whenever Euphie put flowers in his hair or commented on how pretty he is for a boy.

A guardsman in service to Marianne the Flash, Jeremiah Gottwald, dotted on the young prince and princess affectionately, like an uncle.

Cornelia preferred Marianne over her own mother, who wanted her to be more ladylike but she wasn't interested in dresses or looking pretty, she wanted to be like her idol: a soldier. A year from now, she would be off to the Military Academy to start her training. It'll be lonely for her sister but the violet-haired girl believed that she could survive a few months without her big sister.

A soft groan drew the 2nd Princess's attention. "Who's there?!" She demanded, narrowing her eyes and reaching for the sword that rested at her waist. The groaning seemed to be coming from the bushes. Cautiously, she took careful steps towards it. "You have five seconds to come out or else!" She mentally counted in her head then when she reached zero, she pushed the bushes aside and stared at the source. She gasped slightly in surprise when she found that the groaning was coming from a boy (or maybe a girl?) possibly her age laying facedown on the ground in a tattered black-yellow suit. A helmet that had seen better days was leaning lazily against a tree with the visor cracked. Long raven black hair spilled across the grass like an endless sea of dark tendrils.

Wordlessly, Cornelia forgot her earlier hostility and turned the unconscious person over, revealing that it was a boy exactly her age or older with a lithe yet muscular frame that brought a sense of warmth to her cheeks. He was also real cute as well, not too masculine and not too feminine. It looked totally androgynous which made him all the more exotic. The 2nd Princess shook her head to rid them of such thoughts and mentally cursed teenage hormones.

"Who are you?" She asked though knew she wasn't going to get an answer right now. With a sigh, she lifted the young man up and carried him by draping an arm over her neck then having him lean against her body weight. "Whoever you are, you're gonna answer a few questions for me."

* * *

 **Mysterious Boy's POV**

* * *

Everything hurt…

Why does my body hurt so much?

…

…

I… can't remember how I'm hurt…

"...waking up!"

I hear a voice. It sounded small like a child.

"...is he...sister?"

Another voice… another child?

Left with no choice I forced my eyelids to open. A stinging light almost had me shut them again, but I ignored the pain and pushed through. Once my vision had adjusted I was greeted to the sight of several individuals of varying colors.

A beautiful woman with long raven black hair, gentle violet eyes, and fair skin. She had a slim yet strong build, from what I could guess, she was a warrior. She wore a long orange light dress that hugged her figure generously.

Two young girls, both younger than the woman by a great margin. One had long pink hair, bluish violet eyes, and light skin. The other girl had long brown hair with the same violet eyes as the woman that held a general sense of innocence that intrigued me for some reason. The pinkette wore an extravagant dress of yellow while the brunette wore a frilly elegant dress of pink and white.

There was a young boy with the same black hair (only shorter) and violet eyes like the woman but he looked to be on the scrawny side. He wore a fine child-sized white suit with a black shirt and violet trim.

That's when my gaze landed on who I thought was the most beautiful girl that I had ever laid eyes upon. Long purple hair that looked like a sea of amethyst, eyes bluish violet like the pinkette girl, and a gorgeous figure that other girls her age would kill to have. She was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, black trousers, and dark boots with an elegant sword by her side.

To me, she looked like a goddess of beauty…

"I see you've awoken, young one." The woman spoke, her voice melodic like an angel that I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn a little.

"Where… am I?" I asked timidly. For some reason, I hated my current shyness.

"The Aries Villa!" The little brown-haired girl spoke happily with a kind smile on her adorable face. "This is our home in Britannia!"

"Bri-tannia?" I blinked in confusion. Is that the name of this country? Ugh, my head hurts so much right now… "I'm afraid I don't know anything about that."

Apparently, my answer earned me a few confused looks. The dark-haired woman then asked me something that surprised me. "What's your name?"

My name…?

What… is my name?

…

…

Ugh! My head…! My hands reached to my aching cranium, unable to fathom how I couldn't suddenly forget everything about my past. I tried my hardest but nothing came up...

"I don't… remember…" I felt sad, like I had forgotten something greatly important. "I can't remember anything."

A corresponding round of gasps seemed to shock and surprise the group of people in front of me.

"You don't remember?" The boy asked. I nodded in response.

"That must mean you have amnesia." The purple-haired goddess commented then sighed. "Forgive me. Earlier I had believed you to be an enemy and I reacted in kind. I deeply apologize." She bowed her head in submission.

I felt a bit embarrassed by her action. "It's okay, you had no idea so I can't fault you for that."

"But if you don't remember your name then what are we supposed to call you?" The little brunette girl asked innocently.

"That is a good question, Nunnally." The boy agreed.

I watched as the family in front of me bickered over what to call me. I know I should remember my name but I just can't remember, no matter how hard I think back to my past. This was seriously starting to hurt my brain.

"Hmm," The black-haired woman looked at me intently. Honestly, it made me uncomfortable. "From what I can gleam of your features; you are definitely Asian yet your Britannian is quite fluid, not a hint of an accent at all. Your eyes are gold as well. Not many are known to have such a rare eye color." She smiled which brought a sense of warmth to my cheeks. "I'd say you were a little lost."

Well, she's not wrong. Though, that begged the question, "Who are all of you?" I asked.

"My name is Marianne vi Britannia," She gestured to the boy and the brown-haired girl. "These are my children: Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Hello," The little girl named Nunnally waved at me childishly. I found it amusing yet adorable.

"A pleasure," The boy, Lelouch, still seemed a bit apprehensive of me.

The older woman gestured to the teenage girl and the pinkette. "And these are Cornelia li Britannia and her little sister, Euphemia."

"Nice to meet you!" The little girl smiled brightly while her older sister nodded.

I went over the names. It sounded like their last names were similar. "Are you related?"

"In a sense," Cornelia replied. "Lelouch and Nunnally are our half siblings. Lady Marianne is essentially our half mother."

"That sounds way too complicated." For some reason, I didn't like long names. Seemed like too much of a hassle.

Marianne smiled at me sweetly, "You're quite welcomed to give us nicknames."

Hmm, sounds reasonable. My eyes focused on the children. Euphemia was first. "I'll just call you 'Euphie'." This earned me a giggle. Next was the little sprout named Nunnally. "I'll call you 'Nunna'." Next, the boy. "I'll call you 'Lulu'."

"What! No! Call me something else!" The boy blushed in embarrassment at the name.

"Nah, it suits you for some reason." I smirked. At this point, the females in the room giggled at the nickname much to the boy's growing embarrassment.

Cornelia looked at me expecting a humorous nickname. "And what silly name will you give me?"

"Nellie." Came my reply. "You just seem like a Nellie to me."

The purple-haired woman's cheeks reddened a bit. The eldest of the young girls giggled loudly.

"Then what shall we call you…" Marianne stared at me. Thinking carefully on what to name me. "I know! We'll call you Xander."

Xander…

Hmm, it didn't sound like me but I suppose it could work.

"Alright, from now on, call me… Xander." I introduced myself with a thin smile.

* * *

 **Japan - Shinjuku**

* * *

Naoto Kozuki was out by the river with his Britannian father, Lord Stadfelt. Despite being a noble from Britannia, he loved Naoto and his younger sister Kallen's mother dearly. He even took his son fishing when he was only ten years old. Now as a teenager, Naoto enjoyed the small hobby along with his best friend Ohgi.

Today, they along with Mr. Stadfelt were going to show Kallen the wonders of fishing. However, she was an adventurous child, not once stopping for even a second. Then again, all children had hyperactive emotions.

Right now, the little redheaded girl had run off to play by the river with Mrs. Kozuki keeping a close eye on her. Naoto and his father were setting up camp for the family trip.

Kallen looked at the beautiful landscape in amazement. She didn't know why but nature was always so mystical in her innocent eyes.

A small groan drew the young girl's attention. Curious, the redhead checked down the riverbank until she found what looked to be a boy that looked to be the same age as her brother, Naoto.

He had snow white hair from the looks of it along with milky white skin. He wore some sort of white-blue suit that seemed reminiscent to an outfit that superheroes wear.

She found it weird that the boy would be taking a nap near the river. So, like any child, Kallen called for an adult.

"Mama!"

Kallen's mother, Kyoko Kozuki arrived on the scene after her daughter called for her. "Kallen, how many times must I tell you not to-" She was cut off when the child took her hand and led her to the unconscious boy.

"Mama, there's this boy taking a nap near the river." She spoke like any child would. Kallen gestured to the unmoving figure.

"Oh my goodness!" Kyoko placed a hand over her mouth in shock as she rushed over, flipping the boy over to reveal his features. He looked like quite the handsome individual, somewhere around Naoto's age with snow white hair. However, he looked hurt as evident by his torn outfit. "Kallen, go get your father and brother. Tell them to call for an ambulance."

"Okay, mama!" With a rather adorable look of determination on her face, the redheaded girl took off in a rush.

"You poor child…" Kyoko caressed the unconscious boy's hair, brushing the snowy locks away from his eyes.

"Mmm…" Said boy groans as his eyelids slowly open, revealing crystal blue orbs that sparkled like sapphires. "Where… am I?"

"Hello?" The woman spoke softly, gingerly holding the boy up as he held his aching head. "Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" He asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kyoko Kozuki. And I was hoping you would tell me." She smiled down at him.

The boy looked up at her in confusion. "Huh? I…" He paused. "I don't remember…"

"What?" Kyoko looked down at the boy in surprise.

"I don't remember a thing…" The boy looked sad. "I don't… even know my own name…"

The woman looked crestfallen as she pitied the boy. "You have amnesia." She uttered quietly. As a nurse, she knew the long-term effects that such an affliction could pertain to someone so young.

Maybe…

"Then how about I give you a name?" Kyoko smiled softly, earning her a tinge of pink from the boy's cheeks.

"Uh, okay…"

"Hmm," The woman thought real hard on what to call him then gazed at his snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. "Well, you're like a little baby bird. And your hair color and eyes are quite rare. How about… Tsubasa?"

A brief memory appeared in the boy's mind.

 _A beautiful girl with long red hair and yellow streaks gazed lovingly at a person with a gentle smile._

" _Tsubasa…"_

The boy gasped, holding his head as a devastating migraine struck him. "Nngh!" He groaned in agony.

"Are you okay!?" Kyoko asked, concerned.

"My head….!" He gritted his teeth, fighting through the pain. "It hurts…!"

Kyoko hugged the boy close, caressing his hair like she used to when Naoto or Kallen had nightmares when they were younger. "Shh, it's alright."

They sat there quietly. The boy resting against the bosom of the lovely woman that tended to him.

"My name…"

"Huh?" The woman looked at him in surprise.

"My name… call me Tenshi." The boy replied.

"Tenshi," She tasted the name on her lips then smiled. "I like that. Alright, from now on, you're Tenshi."

The white-haired youth known as Tenshi nodded. However, the lingering remains of the name that Kyoko had suggested to him festered in the back of his mind along with the image of the strange girl that clenched his heart for some strange reason.

* * *

 **Collective Consciousness**

* * *

A pair of magenta eyes open.

They gaze into the eyes of a lovely young woman with neck-length hair that had two long fringes dangling all the way down to her breasts. The strange thing about her hair was that it was black and pink, possessing a sort of ethereal glow that made it mystifying to see. Her eyes were pink, skin pale as a ghost, and a figure that most would consider to be eye-catching. Her clothing was black and pink with an opening that showcased her cleavage and her bare back.

However, the most notifying detail about the woman would be the bird-shaped mark on her neck…

…

"Where am I?" A young masculine, yet prepubescent voice spoke.

The woman gave the owner of those magenta orbs a soft giggle, _"Do not fret. You are quite safe here."_

That didn't really answer their question…

" _If you want a clearer description. We are on the crossroads of the Collective Consciousness. Limbo, if you will."_

"So I'm dead?"

" _Not really. You and your comrades were just taken from one conflict to fight in another."_ The woman clarified.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

" _I am known as the Caretaker of Spacetime. A seer who watches the balance of the world from within. I don't really exist to ordinary mortals, but exist for those who are able to see me."_ A thin smile appeared on her beautiful face. _"Someone like you, for instance."_

…?

" _I can see you are confused. Understandable."_ The Caretaker looked amused. _"You and your friends made quite the mark in history. So much so that a friend of mine mentioned you if I should ever need Guardians for my dimension."_

"So you're asking us to fight your battles for you?"

" _Regretfully, yes. But I'm limited to what I can do in the Physical Plane. That's why I enforce the power of the Code upon those that I deem worthy."_ The omnipotent woman ran a hand across the figure's cheek. _"Your comrades were already given a Gift to aid them in their new environment. You shall receive one too."_

"I have no choice, do I?"

" _No, you do not."_ The Caretaker edged her lips closer to the figure's and planted a deep kiss on theirs, making sure to run her tongue along their bottom lip as she transferred the 'Gift' to them. Once she broke it, the woman ran her fingers across her lips with a soft moan. _"You taste even better than the other two. You'll make a fine show of entertainment. Provided you regain enough of your memories, that is?"_

"Wait, wha-?!" Before the figure knew it, they were engulfed in a pillar of magenta light and sent off to the Waking World.

The Caretaker of Spacetime watched her new interest leave then pouted. _"Too bad. I wanted to play with him a bit more…"_

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Short as it may be.**

 **Next chapter we got about the life of 'Xander', who adjusts to life in Britannia and its laws.**

 **As to why I am doing this? I've just been a little bored lately. Haven't had any decent time to myself without someone nagging my damn ear off, or any proper sleep either.**

 **But with a new year, comes new story ideas! And as such, I must write!**

 **Review and comment on the chapter. Suggestions, ideas, and all that are welcome.**

 **Now excuse me while I collapse on my bed and sleep for about… two weeks.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter to Lost Angels.**

 **I'm not gonna bore you with a long-winded speech so I'll get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Code Geass or Gundam related material. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Lost Angels**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** To Serve an Empire

* * *

 **Imperial Military Academy - One Year Later**

* * *

"Curses. Where is that boy?" Came the frantic call of one Cornelia li Britannia, who wore the uniform of an Imperial cadet.

She had been looking high and low for any sign of her companion/friend, but so far, he seemed to elude her.

"Trying to find your boy toy, Nellie?" Declared the voice of Cornelia's most irate senior cadet. Said cadet is revealed to be a young woman with bronze skin, short green hair in a severe pageboy, and a smirk of ever-present amusement on a narrow, yet beautiful face.

"This is not the time for your jokes, Nonette!" The violet-haired teenager countered. "I can't find Xander anywhere!"

The woman, Nonette, giggled, "Had it ever occurred to you that maybe… he's with another _conquest_ again?"

Cornelia froze, her left eye twitching dangerously in irritation. "What harlot did he sleep with this time?"

"Oh, that hurts, Nellie. Calling me a harlot." The senior cadet pouts playfully. "It's not my fault that the boy couldn't keep his hands off me." She said while crossing her arms under her well-proportioned breasts. "I mean, who could fault him?"

If there was ever a day that Cornelia would look like tomato… today was that day.

"Oh? Are you blushing? Are you perhaps… in love with the handsome 'Dark Knight'?" Nonette teased.

"I-I am most certainly not!" The young woman exclaimed with a crimson blush.

"Your face says otherwise~" The green-haired cadet giggled.

"Ugh! You're insufferable!" Cornelia groaned.

"I know. That's what makes it fun." Nonette agreed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

An alarm clock rings...

A lump on a particularly large bed started moving then came a pale, masculine arm which punched the annoying device until it shattered into pieces.

"Fucking hate those things…" Came the voice of Xander, or as he's now known by his full given name, Xander Mars Hades.

Since he awoke in the Aries Villa, the Empress, Marianne vi Britannia had forged him a new identity and had him nursed back to health. On occasion, he would play with Princess Nunnally and Princess Euphemia while playing a game of chess with Prince Lelouch.

He still never got over his loss against the girlish-looking boy.

When he had recovered at a more suitable pace, Princess Cornelia decided to train him in swordsmanship as a way to pay him back for her error. Inwardly, he thought it was because she couldn't cook a simple bowl of chicken soup to save her life, much less try and poison him. A few quick spars and he realized that he had a talent with swords. In fact, any known close ranged weapon that required hitting things was something he seemed particularly good at.

Apparently, this bit interested Cornelia and asked him if he had ever considered joining the military.

He didn't see a problem with it or had any objections so he signed up. Fortunately, he was given the same transfer papers as the li Britannia princess. Though when it came time for his departure the three children that he bonded with during his recovery were crying and pleading with him not to go. Admittedly, he would also miss them and didn't want to leave them, but he felt that his destiny lied with the Empire. So he left the Aries Villa and enrolled in the Imperial Military Academy. Though he was met with a lot of hatred because he looked nothing like a Britannian, which pissed him off for some reason.

So he powered through the training, beating all of the stuck-up nobles that thought the money could defeat raw talent while also scoring with many women as well, earning him the nickname 'Lady Killer'. Because he killed it with the ladies.

Though that didn't stop Cornelia from punching Xander upside the head for being a 'shameless gigolo'.

"Mmm, what time is it…?" A feminine groan spoke softly from next to the young man.

Xander glanced to his left to see a gorgeous young woman with dark chocolate skin, blackish-blue hair that spilled over her lithe shoulders like a sea of onyx, and green eyes that glimmered like luminous waters. Her figure was enough to make most girls jealous and her breasts were plenty big enough for him to grasp in his hands.

"My guess… somewhere around ten o'clock or eleven. Don't know, don't really care." Xander shuffled out of the sheets, looking for his underwear, but only found a pair of black lace panties. "Where the hell did I leave my boxers?"

"A-hem." He looked back to see said boxers in the grip of the dark-skinned beauty, who gave him a look of amusement. "I guess I figured out that question many young maidens have been asking since you first arrived, Cadet Hades."

The golden-eyed man smirked. "Cadet Ernst, you are a very vindictive woman at times."

"But that's never stopped you before, hasn't it, Dark Knight?" Dorothea Ernst comments with a smirk of her own.

"Well, I do have a reputation to uphold." Xander jokes as he took his underwear from his current _conquest_ then slipped them on, covering his manhood and behind to the pouting cadet. "You should probably get dressed as well. I hear we're having Knightmare practice today."

"How could you know if you've been hardly attentive in class?" Dorothea inquired while grabbing hold of her panties and slipping them on without any trouble.

"Just because I get distracted a lot doesn't mean I don't listen." The young man replied, tying his long ebony black hair in a low ponytail with a small red ribbon that Nunnally and Euphemia gave him before he left for the Academy.

"Of course." The African Britannian rolled her eyes while getting the rest of her uniform on.

Once they had finished getting their cadet clothes on after their _eventful_ night, Dorothea made her way to the restroom to freshen up but not before planting a quick peck on Xander's cheek.

"So we call this a late-night study session?" Xander inquired with a teasing grin.

"Late-night study session." She agreed with a wink.

Chuckling, the young man opened the door to leave… only to be met with an irate Cornelia li Britannia. _'Oh fuck…'_ A terrifying thought ran through his head as he stared into the vengeful eyes of the princess. "H-hey, Nellie. Lovely morning, am I right?"

"Oh yes, quite lovely indeed." Her tone was sweet, yet there was an undeniable edge that promised pain.

Xander gulped. "So, uh, what are you doing here?"

" _I_ should be the one asking you that, Cadet Hades," Cornelia growled, glaring a hole into the dark-haired youth's soul.

"Um, well, ya see-" Before Xander could make up an excuse, Dorothea chose that opportune moment to exit the restroom after fixing up her hair.

"Honestly Xander, you could've avoided my hair. It's not a-" The dark-skinned lady froze when she caught sight of an angry Cornelia li Britannia and a sweating Xander Mars Hades. "I'll just… go back in here." Slowly, but warily she returned to the bathroom, locking the door and hiding in a corner to avoid the wrath of the Second Princess.

"So you've been womanizing again, haven't you?" Cornelia said in annoyance as she advanced upon a cowering Xander.

"N-now let's be reasonable here!" The boy exclaimed in terror as the purple-haired princess menacingly popped her knuckles. "I-I was just having a late-night study session! That's all!"

"Oh, I bet it was." The Second Princess growls like an alpha lion. "Here. Allow me to help you!"

What followed afterward would be recorded in history as possibly the most inhumane beatdown that any man who ever scorned a woman ever received in all of time. And after that, Xander had trouble walking for a solid week…

* * *

 **Knightmare Training Grounds**

* * *

On a deserted field, two machines were facing each other off.

Both of these machines were 4th Generation Knightmare Frames designated as the Glasgow. One of the Imperial Army's leading battle machines after the success of the 3rd Generation Knightmare, the Ganymede.

The Knightmares were painted a dark grey, but their shoulders were colored differently. One Glasgow had red shoulders while the other had blue shoulders. Both machines wielded an assault rifle and a Knightmare-sized sword.

The red-tagged Glasgow lunged at the blue one, striking with the force of a vicious animal. However, the blue tagged Glasgow avoided each of its opponent's wild strikes by using its Landspinners to weave through them like water.

The red Glasgow seemed to be getting angrier as the pilot used their assault rifle to try and score a hit. Until the unthinkable happened…

The blue Glasgow crouched low then leaped into the air with agility and grace that shouldn't be possible with its construction as it casts aside its own assault rifle to bring its KMF sword down on the red Glasgow with enough strength to slice off both the head and its right arm, which wielded the gun. The force from the blow knocked the Knightmare to the ground.

It tried to get up but the blade of the blue Glasgow's sword was aimed at the cockpit, stopping its struggles. With no other way out, the red Glasgow dropped its own sword and raised its remaining arm in surrender.

A klaxon blared loudly, forcing the blue marked Glasgow to assume a standby posture while the red marked Glasgow remained where it rested.

A Britannian master sergeant came to the field. His face was grizzled with greying brown hair and dark green eyes, signifying his growing age and experience in warfare. A strong stature, unlike the many nobles that fatten themselves with either money, food, lust, and power. No, his strength came from his time as a battle-hardened veteran in the many wars that Britannia had fought in order to regal its power to the world.

"Excellent work, Cadet Hades. Cadet Anderson, that was the sorriest excuse for a battle that I've ever seen! Think before you charge recklessly into battle next time."

"Yes, sir." A groan came from the red Glasgow while the blue Glasgow dropped on one knee and opened its cockpit, revealing Xander dressed in an Academy pilot suit with an earpiece hanging on his right ear.

"Hey, Lucas, you owe me dessert!" Xander smirked with folded arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya…" The red Glasgow's cockpit opened to reveal a teenager with blonde hair, orange eyes, and light skin. He seemed rather lanky, yet strong. "Man, can't you ever give me a win, Xan?"

"I would, but it isn't fun for me if I don't kick someone's ass every now and then." The golden-eyed youth chuckled.

"Cadets, line back up!" The Master Sergeant ordered, watching with hidden amusement as Xander and Lucas scrambled out of their machines to take positions beside their fellow academy cadets. "Now, who can tell me where Cadet Anderson went wrong?"

"Sir," Cornelia stepped forward. "He attacked impulsively rather than fight with a clear head, sir!"

"Excellent deduction, Cadet li Britannia. That's exactly right! Fighting on impulse may seem like a good idea at first, but what will you do when you're all alone and facing off against an enemy squadron? What will you do then?" The instructor gave each of the cadets a hard look, daring anyone to speak out.

"Sir, if all else fails just fight until you either die or kill the enemy that believes they can best you, sir!" Xander spoke up with prominent neutrality to his expression.

The Master Sergeant got up to the boy's face. "Oh? And can you tell me the reason why you would suggest that, Cadet Hades?"

"Is it not Britannia's way? The weak perish while the strong survive? If I were to die right then and there, I'd be nothing more than a weak coward. However, if I can kill as many of them as possible before I was slain as well or if I managed to kill them all then I'd be proving myself _and_ Britannia's strength to the weaklings." The black-haired teen replied.

The officer gave the cadet a scrutinizing glare for several seconds before smirking. "Well said, Cadet Hades. Even if you don't look it, you've got the makings of a _true_ Britannian in you. However, don't let praise get to you, son. Many a soldier have perished in a battle for lesser means than simple glory and fame."

"I care for none of those, sir! I only desire to serve Britannia and the Royal Family with all that my body and soul can handle!" Xander proclaimed.

The Master Sergeant laughed then slaps a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Good man!" He turned his gaze to the rest of the cadets. "Here's a soldier that many of you could learn from! Speaking of which, your final test for this semester is coming up. I expect each and every single one of you to meet my expectations unless you want to earn my scorn for the rest of your time spent in our fair Academy. Am I clear, cadets?"

"Yes, Master Sergeant!" Each of the cadets, including Cornelia, Lucas, and Xander replied stoutly.

"Dismissed!" The man ordered as he marched off to get mechanics to recover and fix up the Glasgows that rested in the sparring field.

Once the cadets left to go about their own duties, Xander was pulled aside by Cornelia, who gave him a jealous stare.

"Something you need, Nellie?" The golden-eyed boy asked with a grin.

"How are you so good at piloting a Knightmare like that?" The Second Princess demanded.

Xander blinked in confusion then shrugged. "No idea. I just… am."

The purple-haired young woman grumbled, muttering along the lines of how 'unfair' it was that her companion and friend was better than everyone at piloting a Knightmare than even the most elite devicers.

Lucas puffed his cheeks in a playful pout. "Why can't you just let me win a match just once? I mean, is it too much to ask for a little glory for myself?"

"If you were a better pilot? Yes." Xander replied, patting the blonde's shoulder. "Not only that, but I'm just so competitive. I just don't like to lose."

"You don't say…" Lucas grumbled.

Cornelia rolled her eyes until a great weight was pressed against her, nearly knocking her over.

"Hey, Nellie. Come to watch your Dark Knight face off against the Blonde Bruiser again?" The haunting voice of Nonette Enneagram whispered into her ear, sending shivers across her body with how close she was.

"Hey, it's Nonette. What're you doing here? I thought seniors were supposed to do their Knightmare sparring in the afternoon?" Xander pointed out.

"Oh, I just came to tease sweet, little Nellie again." The light green-haired woman admitted, ruffling the Second Princess's hair like an older sister would their younger sibling, much to Cornelia's embarrassment.

"I thought that was my job?" Lucas pouted.

"Teasing someone like Nellie requires a woman's touch," Nonette remarked with a smirk.

Cornelia bristled with irritation. "I'm right here, you know!"

"We know." Xander, Nonette, and Lucas replied at the same time with Cheshire grins.

For once in her life, Cornelia felt the need to bash her skull against the Academy's brick walls, if only to escape the mind-numbing annoyances that she had called 'friends'.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

Here they stood proudly. Dressed in their graduation uniforms as the Headmaster of the Imperial Military Academy listed off how proud and honored he was in training and guiding the next generation of Britannia's finest.

Xander glanced to his left to find Dorothea, Lucas, and the rest of his fellow cadets. Each of them beaming with pride and joy as they prepared to take their careers in serving their beloved country with glee. To his right, he found others along with a rising young cadet named Guilford, who seemed to have taken a shine to the Second Princess. Maybe it was admiration or some teenage crush, but Xander would be damned if that young man tried to woo _his_ goddess.

Then his gaze focused towards the stand. To the goddess that plagued his dreams since he first awoke in the Aries Villa. Her dark grey graduation dress uniform hugged her curves and well-developed breasts and hid them from view. Her violet hair tied in a neat ponytail while her beret laid on top.

The headmaster was congratulating the Second Princess for being ranked one of the Academy's top students. Something that not even Nonette, who sat amongst the audience with a proud smile on her face, could ever accomplish.

Speaking of the audience, Xander noticed that Empress Marianne along with her young children, Lelouch and Nunnally, and Princess Euphemia were watching the graduation with joy. Mostly because Cornelia had become a valedictorian for the graduation ceremony and would be delivering a speech to signify the end of their academy days to mark the beginning of their careers as loyal soldiers to the Empire.

"And now to end the graduation ceremony. Our Academy's very own Senior Cadet Cornelia li Britannia." The headmaster stepped out of the way, allowing the princess to take the stage.

Xander could hear little Nunnally and Euphie yelling with joy while the audience clapped loudly in response.

Cornelia cleared her throat and looked down at the handwritten speech she had prepared for the ceremony. "In all my years of life, there have been none more exceptional than the time I've spent in our Empire's glorious academy." She spoke loudly with confidence and pride. "When I first enlisted and came here to train to be in the military, I knew that there would be challenges that would destroy an ordinary civilian, but I survived along with my fellow cadets. Those who have been with me since Day 1 and endured the same harsh training with determination, courage, and a clear mind."

The Third Princess paused to look back at the other cadets before focusing on Xander, who grinned at her. A soft grin appeared on her face as she looked back at the audience.

"And I couldn't be more proud to serve with such a fine selection of soldiers." She stated. "I look forward to making my family proud of my future accomplishments in serving our wonderful country. Let it be known here and now that the Third Princess, Cornelia li Britannia, will forever hold these memories close to her heart for _we_ go out into the world with a smile on our faces and our souls filled with pride." Cornelia gave a salute. "All Hail Britannia!"

Xander, Lucas, Dorothea, and the rest of the cadets saluted in return. "All Hail Britannia!" They joined Cornelia in her declaration.

The audience clapped in approval of the princess's speech.

After the graduation ceremony, a party was held for the cadets with the faculty and the families invited to attend.

Xander stood there in his dress uniform with a glass of wine in his hand, not to drink, but merely to show that he was at least participating. A few of the cadets were dancing with loved ones, friends, or family members. He had gotten a few requests to dance. However, he politely declined them.

Unfortunately…

"Come on, Xander! Dance with me!" Came one pouting Princess Euphemia, who tugged on his hand with her little one.

"No, me!" Princess Nunnally interjected, wanting to dance with her favorite friend.

Xander noticed out of the corner of his eye the jealous look he was getting from Lelouch while Marianne giggled softly. When she offered to dance with her 'little prince', the feminine boy's face burned crimson but he accepted all the same.

So like any dignified gentleman, the golden-eyed cadet smiled and gave the two young princesses a bow. "If you young ladies will it, I shall dance with the both of you."

Euphemia and Nunnally brightened up as the young man lifted the two girls in his arms and slow danced with them as others watched with surprise. Some of the girls cooed at how adorable the trio looked when they danced.

"Enjoying the dance, my dear princesses?" Xander asked with a good-natured grin as the two little girls held onto him during their slow dance.

For their credit, Euphie and Nunnally sported flushed cheeks and buried themselves in the young man's neck, not wanting others to see their embarrassment.

Golden eyes sparkled with mischief as he planted quick kisses on both of their little cheeks.

"Eep/Eek!" The little girls squeaked or squealed in surprise.

Xander chuckles softly as the embarrassed princesses clung to him like a lifeline, unable to show their faces as the song slowly came to an end. Once the music had finished, he sets Euphie and Nunnally down onto their feet and kneels before them as a proper knight would. "I am humbly gracious that two beautiful princesses allowed this simple knight to dance with them." He said dramatically.

The little girls gave him adorable pouts and angry glares. It would be considered threatening if they weren't so little and cute.

"That only makes you two more adorable." Xander teased with a small wink.

"Meanie." Euphie pouts. Nunnally agrees with a nod.

The golden-eyed young man held his heart as if he were in pain. "Agh! Your insult hurts me so much!" He said dramatically, falling to the ground. "I'm dying! Can't… handle… little girl's remark… Blegh!" Xander breathed his last and 'died'.

In an instant, the two girls were on him and pleading with him 'not to die' or that 'they were sorry'. A few of the cadets watching this were greatly amused with Xander's tomfoolery and the reactions the two princesses had when they fawned over him.

Xander opened one eye and smirked slyly. "Gotcha." He said to the little girls, who fumed angrily at him then started hitting him with their little hands, much to his amusement. "Ah! Okay, I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He pleaded in mock pain, shielding his face as Euphie and Nunnally continued to pat him on the chest with their little fists.

A few minutes later, Xander had recovered and sent the little ones off to bother Lelouch. Mostly for his own amusement.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Golden eyes looked back to stare at bluish violet. Ever since he met her the day he awoke without his memories, he had been entranced by the Second Princess's beauty. Not a day goes by that Xander would look upon the purple-haired goddess like a love-stricken fool. However, he feared her rejection. His inner mind tormenting over a woman he could never have. She was a princess and he a lowly amnesic commoner.

"Care to dance, Xander?" She asked him with a smile.

"Of course, milady." The dark-haired young man bowed politely to the Second Princess.

The newly commissioned soldiers of Britannia took to the dance floor. A slow, romantic tune playing as the duo began a slow dance with a few other couples.

"You look beautiful tonight." Xander compliments his princess.

He noticed the tinge of red on her cheeks. "And you're still the same as when we first met."

"Oh? I hope that was a compliment, my princess," The young man jokes.

"I will leave that up to your imagination," Cornelia teased.

Xander smirked as he gave the young woman a small twirl then brought her close. To his delight, Cornelia released a cute yelp when their noses were nearly touching tips. "My, you're a naughty girl." He said quietly.

"Tease." She pouted.

"Oh, the dignified Third Princess pouts, huh? How cute." Xander cooed. "I can't wait to tell Euphie."

"Say anything about this to her and I'll castrate you," Cornelia warned the young man.

The golden-eyed teen wisely kept his mouth shut while gulping nervously at the implication. "Uh, as the lady wishes," He said with a hint of fear.

Despite the small threat, Cornelia leaned her head against the young man's chest, listening to the calm beat of his heart. Xander smiled as he and _his_ Princess danced the night away…

...even after the song had ended.

* * *

 **Six Months Later - EU Territory**

* * *

 _*BOOM*_

"Shit!" Xander cursed as another one of his platoon's Knightmare Frames exploded under the combined might of European artillery fire. "Second Squad, lay down suppressing fire for Squad Three!"

" _Yes, my Lord!"_ The Squad Leader of the Second Team, Franklin DeCrow, replied as his Knightmare team fired payloads of KMF rockets at the artillery position hammering the Britannian forces.

In the six months that Xander was officially committed as a soldier of the Britannian military, he had been immediately transferred as a platoon officer in the European campaign. At first, he was excited for battle just like any recruit but found out the hard way that war and the battlefield were vastly different than what is explained in class or on television.

Day after day, Xander had to contend with the burdens of being a leader and had to make tough decisions in combat against the EU. His first engagement forced him to sacrifice a whole squad of infantrymen while his own troops defended vital supplies that were needed for a forward base. He memorized each of the deceased soldiers' names to remember his failure even after the mission was declared a success.

From a commander's perspective, the EU was decent combatants, especially in a fierce battle the likes none have seen since the First Pacific War. Even without Knightmares, they had managed to halt the Britannian campaign for years.

Xander forgot how many battles he's been in since his transfer to Europe. All he could think about in a battle was survival while a small part of him thought about the blood he would spill from the soldiers that stood in his way.

Every once in a while he would receive a letter from either Lady Marianne or Princess Cornelia. The Empress's letters would sometimes detail how much Nunnally, Euphemia, and even Lelouch would miss him as the days went by. He had missed their birthdays and promised the woman that he would bring home several gifts for each of them since his departure. Cornelia's own letters entailed how she met an officer named Darlton, who guided her on the path to being a great superior officer to her troops. From the sounds of it, she genuinely liked the fellow along with his adopted sons.

Other than that, he would regale his tales as a soldier on the frontlines. Though he did have to censor much of his descriptions since the children would read his letters as well.

" _My Lord! The Europeans are dropping a salvo of anti-armor projectiles on Squad Four!"_ an officer in the 42nd Scout Regiment informed the golden-eyed pilot rather hysterically. _"Sir, if this continues…"_

"I know…" Xander gritted his teeth in frustration. However, his troops may have lost the battle but not the war. "Attention all units. Retreat at once back to base. I will stay behind and draw the enemy's fire."

" _But milord-_ " A pilot tried to argue but Xander wouldn't hear of it.

"That is an order! Retreat at once! I will not allow one more soldier under my command to die!" He exclaimed. "Do not look back and don't linger."

Xander checked his radar and, to his relief, his soldiers followed his command. All that remained were his own Glasgow unit and the hundreds of EU enemy units in front of him.

"Okay, I'm outgunned and outnumbered. I've got hardly any ammo left in my rifle and my energy filter has only half its original amount." Xander said to himself.

Most commanders would surrender or take the coward's way out in this situation.

Xander, however… had a wide, mad grin on his face. "Just the kind of odds I was hoping for." He chuckled sinisterly. "Now I'll show you bastards how a warrior of Britannia really fights…"

Wordlessly, Xander's Glasgow brought up its KMF assault rifle in one hand while bringing up a Knightmare-sized lance in the other. Activating its landspinners at full speed, the Glasgow charged forward at the European Union forces.

A trio of tanks fired upon the Knightmare as a salvo of anti-tank rounds flew towards Xander's machine. Instincts allowed the young man to easily avoid the projectiles by skirting across the dirt and returning fire with his own rifle. The bullets slamming against the armor of the tanks, which erupted into flames.

An attack chopper fired missiles at Xander, forcing him to move the Glasgow beyond its normal schematic design as the Knightmare leaped into the air, performing acrobatics that only a gymnast could perform while firing its slash harken. The wired spearhead easily skewers the helicopter then returned to its owner with a simple press of a button.

Xander heard a klaxon ring as he spun his landspinners to avoid an artillery strike on his position. He took aim and fira an HE Grenade from the GL on his rifle. The explosive collided against the surface of an artillery truck, consuming it in a fiery blaze while setting off a chain reaction due to the other nearby artillery vehicles.

"Is this all you small fry can do!?" He declared with a bloodthirsty grin. "Come on! You're facing one lone Knightmare! Show me the pride of the EU that managed to hold back the Britannian forces for so long!"

The young knight advanced upon the armored line, slashing, stabbing, shooting, stomping, and crushing any form of opposition in his way.

Xander blocked out all emotions around him. He blocked out the explosions. He blocked out the sound of bullets hitting the armor of his Knightmare and the tank rounds narrowly passing his head. The screams of the dying soldiers. The cries for mercy. The scent of blood.

All he focused on… was the will to fight and the instinct to survive.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later…**

* * *

A retrieval squad advanced upon the last location in which Xander's Knightmare transmitted. Transmission with the young officer had gone silent but the Imperial command had received orders by General Darlton as a favor from Cornelia li Britannia to investigate Xander's whereabouts.

"Captain, I think it would be best to leave and inform command about Sergeant Hades's status," A Devicer informed his CO.

"General Darlton ordered us to find a body. We're not to return until we find it and verify that it really is the Sergeant." The Captain retorted. "That goes to the rest of you. We will _find_ him no matter what! Is that clear?"

In unison, they shouted, _"Yes, my Lord!"_

The Knightmares scoured the battlefield, expecting the remains of a fallen Glasgow… but only discovered a different sight.

The Captain of the retrieval team gaped in silent shock. "What in God's name…"

All around them, they found the crumpled and burning remains of European Union armored vehicles along with the corpses of several EU soldiers that were either torn apart or crushed beneath a metal heel.

And right in the center… standing proudly like a demon right from the bowels of Hell itself, a lone Glasgow damaged beyond the eye could even comprehend.

"Sir, is that-" One of the Knightmare pilots questioned.

"Only one way to find out…" The officer pressed a button on his console. "Sergeant Hades, can you read me? Respond if you are still alive."

He was met with silence for a solid minute.

The man frowned then tried again, "I repeat: Sergeant Hades, can you read me? Respond if you are still-"

" _I heard you the first time."_ Came the reply of an exhausted Xander. _"You interrupted my nap."_

The captain growled. _'Stuck-up little shit… Can't understand_ why _the Second Princess cares about this guy?'_ He thought quietly.

From within the damaged Knightmare, Xander sat in his seat while running a hand through his raven black hair. Golden eyes glittering with a fire so fierce that hardly any would be able to smolder.

From that day on, it would be known to Britannia as a momentous victory and called 'The Stand of the Lone Knight'.

* * *

 **Pendragon - Several Days Later**

* * *

Xander is seen kneeling before an imposing figure outfitted in the clothes of royalty. The man before the young Knightmare pilot is the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia.

The Emperor sat upon the throne as he gazed down at the young man that had been rumored to defeat an entire army of EU troops with a lone Knightmare that only had half of its energy filter and ammo.

All around him were the nobles of various family bloodlines and even the children of the Emperor were there to watch the ceremony.

Why?

The answer to that is because Xander Mars Hades was being given a position as a Knight of the Round.

To a Britannian soldier, it was the highest honor that you could receive from the Empire. Now, that honor was being passed to the young man knelt before the Emperor.

"Xander Mars Hades," Charles zi Britannia spoke in a cold manner. Most men would shiver or quiver in fear, yet the young man felt none of those things. "Hero of the European Front. Do you swear to uphold the rule of law, of justice, of honor, and integrity in service to the Holy Britannian Empire?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Xander replied stoutly.

"Do you swear to defend all of Britannia's citizens against all who would dare to confront our great nation?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Do you swear to give your life in the service of the Emperor?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Charles looked upon the kneeling knight, a very thin smirk of bemusement appearing on his face as he stood up from his throne and approached the young man. "Hand me your sword," He commanded after stopping in front of Xander.

The black-haired knight did as ordered, drawing the longsword from his hip and presenting it, hilt first, to the Emperor.

Charles took the blade with one hand then brought it up. His violet gaze never once leaving the bowed head of the young knight. He used the tip of the sword to gently tap Xander's shoulders. "In the name of Charles zi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, I dub thee, _Sir_ Xander Mars Hades the title of Knight of Two." He returned the sword back to the newly appointed Knight of the Round, who returned the blade back into the regal sheath. "Rise, my new Knight of the Round."

Xander rose to his feet then turned to face the crowd of nobles. All of whom began to clap either out of loyalty or to be polite. The most excited of the royal family were those of the li Britannia and vi Britannia bloodlines.

He could see the proud expressions of Marianne and Lelouch, the bright happy smiles of Nunnally and Euphemia, and even the approving grins of several attending soldiers from his unit.

However, they all paled in comparison to the beautiful yet prideful smile of Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia, who had recently been put in charge of Empress Marianne's royal guard. A high honor for the young woman if he remembered correctly.

Xander felt pride swell within his chest. His lips broke out into a smile of his own as he took in the applause of all members of the nobility.

Such was a reward for one's service to a mighty empire…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

As the ceremony for the newly-titled Knight of Two was underway, a sleeping entity awaited the return of its master.

Deep within the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean, a black coffin rested upon the ocean floor. However, there also seemed to be traces of gold plating fashioned onto the coffin.

Written upon the surface were gilded words spelled in Latin, which thus translated:

 _Heart of Valor,_

 _Soul of Honor,_

 _Thou who ist worthy of my power,_

 _Declare my name as an offering to the Stars._

From within the coffin, a large armored titan rested… and a pair of crimson eyes flashed within the darkness.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for this chapter. God, can't believe it took almost a year just to complete this chapter. Then again, I have been rather busy with college and all that junk.**

 **Now to answer a few questions, the characters will not be able to retain their memories until specific events happen to them. As for their Gundams, don't worry, they will arrive… just not right now.**

 **In any case, please review this chapter if you would like. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it, sucka!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
